Un extraño amor familiar
by Mizu Yukie Uchiha Tanimoto
Summary: Itachi ama a Sasuke, Madara se da cuenta de esto y trata de hacer que Itachi olvide a Sasuke. Madara x Itachi. Pero Madara oculta algo... Madara x Sasuke. Pero a fin de cuentas, un amor verdadero no se puede olvidar. Itachi x Sasuke. Lemon. Uchihacest. U.A
1. Chapter 1

Advertencias: Yaoi, Uchihacest, Lemon

Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto, porque si fuera mío, habría solo Uchihacest *¬*

Aclaraciones: Pelinegro para Madara e Itachi, y azabache para Sasuke.

Madara es hermano de Fugaku.

Legendario Uchiha es para Madara.

Edades: Madara: 32 años, Itachi: 18 años y Sasuke: 12 años.

N/A: Este fic es para desam13noaynessie ^^U mil perdón por la tardanza, nos leemos abajo ;)

¡A Leer!

—0—0—

"Un extraño amor familiar"

·

·

·

Cap 1: El comienzo de todo…

MadaIta

·

Cierto joven pelinegro salía de la escuela, caminando con los ojos cerrados, totalmente exhausto, ya que era viernes, al fin había llegado el fin de semana. Así que después de haberse despedido de sus amigos, Itachi caminaba tranquilamente, ya casi llegaba a la ultima reja que lo separaba de su libertad; estaba cansado, sus amigos irían a una fiesta, y desde luego que lo habían invitado; pero Itachi solo quería descansar, por lo cual, educadamente rechazó la propuesta de sus amigos.

Y allí estaba, cruzando la ultima reja, siendo feliz por un momento, solo un momento, ya que la sonrisa que iba a escapar de sus labios, se esfumo al ver a cierta persona no muy agradable para él…

-Hola Ita-chan ¿Cómo te fue hoy?- preguntó Madara, su tío, al cual no quería cerca de él ni de su hermano, ya que Itachi creía que su tío ocultaba algo.

-Hmp. ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó estoico el menor, mientras pasaba al lado de Madara, continuando con su camino, a lo cual el Uchiha legendario sonrió malignamente

-Vine por ti- respondió Madara, caminando a un lado de su sobrino

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Itachi, de manera fría; y ante la pregunta, el ojinegro mayor sonrió de una manera que el menor consideró maligna, y supo que su tío planeaba algo.

-Por que tus padres no van a estar en la ciudad; —ante lo dicho, Itachi lo miró— van a salir de viaje todo el fin de semana, y me pidieron que los cuidara a ti y a tu lindo hermanito- dijo Madara, con una sonrisa que le decía al menor que desconfiara de su tío.

-¿Y Sasuke?- preguntó Itachi, ya que le preocupaba el echo de que su hermanito saliera dos horas antes que él

-No te preocupes, esta bien, cuando le di la noticia, me pidió permiso para quedarse en una pijamada con unos amigos, así que lo dejé; solo fue recogió algo de ropa y se fue. Lo más seguro es que regrese hasta el lunes- respondió con tranquilidad el mayor, y ante la respuesta, Itachi suspiro silenciosamente, estaba alegre de que Sasuke no fuera a estar en la casa.

"Que bien que estés fuera el fin de semana, Sasuke. Si tengo que tolerar a Madara, prefiero hacerlo solo. Yo nunca me perdonaría que algo te pasara; sé que Madara planea algo, pero si llegara a pasar algo… prefiero que tu no estés Sasuke, es mejor que yo enfrente solo este problema" pensó Itachi, un tanto aliviado de que el mayor se alejara de su otouto

Y así el camino siguió, en total silencio.

-Me voy a descansar- dijo fríamente el menor, una vez que entraron a la mansión Uchiha

-¿No vas a cenar?- preguntó Madara, mirando a su sobrino

-¿No te vas a ir?- preguntó Itachi, sin la más mínima cortesía, ni el intento de tenerla

-¿Cómo crees que te voy a dejar solo? Si de por si no pensaba dejarlos solos a ti y a Sasuke, ahora menos te dejare a ti solito- respondió Madara, quitándose la corbata que traía, y dejando un poco desabotonada la camisa negra que llevaba, dándole un aire sensual y provocativo al mayor; lo cual, Itachi noto, así que sintió un pequeño cosquilleo en el vientre, y de inmediato quitó su mirada del pecho del mayor, quien lo vió de manera burlona, así que el pelinegro menor, recuperando su compostura, volvió su mirada fría.

-Me voy a descansar un rato, ya cenare más tarde- dijo Itachi, llendose a su habitación.

·

·

·

En cuanto el ojinegro menor entró a su habitación, cerró la puerta y lanzó su mochila a un mueble. Había sentido cosas extrañas con Madara, aun que no era la primera vez que sentía cosas extrañas con quien no debía. Así que Itachi se desnudo, y entro al baño que había en su cuarto, y de inmediato se metió bajo el agua de la regadera, dejando que el agua recorriera todo su cuerpo.

Itachi trataba de relajarse, así que se olvido por un momento del mundo; no tuvo conciencia de cuanto estuvo dentro de la regadera, ni le importaba tardarse. Estuvo relajado un buen rato, hasta que recordó que tenía que salir, que no podía quedarse allí sin saber del mundo. Así que cerró la llave del agua, y salió de la regadera, colocándose solo una toalla alrededor de la cintura.

Pero al salir… se encontró con una… extraña sorpresa.

Madara estaba recostado en la cama, sin camisa y con el cinturón desabrochado, mirando y seductoramente a Itachi, quien hacía esfuerzo sobre humano para asimilar lo que pasaba.

Y ante la reacción del menor, Madara sonrió ladinamente, y levantándose de la cama lenta y seductoramente, Madara se acercó a su sobrino.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Te comió la lengua el ratón?- preguntó con voz ronca el mayor, al oído del menor, para acto seguido, besar el cuello de Itachi, lo cual provoco un escalofrío en el ojinegro menor, sacándolo de su estado de shock.

-¿Qué te pasa, Madara?- preguntó escandalizado Itachi, alejándose de su tío y yendo con rumbo a su mueble de noche, siendo detenido por el legendario Uchiha, quien lo tomó del brazo derecho y lo jaló hacia él.

-No te hagas el moralista conmigo, que tú y yo bien sabemos que no te queda- dijo Madara, sujetando la cintura de su sobrino y apegándolo totalmente a su cuerpo, sintiendo la humedad del cuerpo del menor.

-No sé de que me hablas, y déjame en paz, o te juro que te vas a arrepentir- amenazó con frialdad Itachi, tratando de soltarse del agarre de su tío, pero sin obtener resultados, pues el mayor era más fuerte.

-Primera…: Por supuesto que sabes de que hablo, no tiene caso que lo ocultes, me refiero desde luego a Sasuke —dijo, para sorpresa de Itachi— Y segundo…: ¿Por qué habría de arrepentirme? Si tú no puedes hacer nada en mí contra- contestó astutamente el mayor, para disgusto del menor, quien se había quedado quieto cuando mencionaron a su otouto.

-Voy a golpearte, Madara. Y entonces… ¿Qué excusa les darás a mis padres?- preguntó Itachi, tratando de amenazar al mayor.

-Pues una muy sencilla…

Me entere de lo que sientes por TU HERMANO Sasuke, ese enfermo amor, y por eso yo no quería que él se quedara solo contigo, por eso lo deje ir con sus amigos, pero cuando te enteraste, te enojaste conmigo y pensabas ir a buscarlo, para hacerle sabrá tu conciencia que cosas, a tu propio hermano. Y desde luego, es tu palabra contra la mía, alguien que en su vida no ah cometido un solo error, y que tu por otra parte… Cuando ibas en la secundaria te expulsaron por mal comportamiento… CON UN CHICO. Así que llevas las de perder, Ita-chan- amenazó con malignidad el mayor, para gran sorpresa de Itachi; era verdad, Itachi perdería, y todo por culpa de ese chico que le tendió una trampa hace años, desde entonces su historial quedo manchado, y no solo eso, sino que… Madara ya se había dado cuenta de lo que sentía por Sasuke, eso era lo peor, porque aun que él lo negara, desde luego que el veneno de su tío, bastaría para que sus padres lo llevaran al psicólogo, y aun que fuera muy inteligente, si le hacían pruebas, Itachi no las pasaría, y se darían cuenta de lo que le pasa con Sasuke, y entonces lo alejarían de él.

Le dolía admitirlo, pero había perdido. Madara había planeado muy bien las cosas, así que al menor ya no le quedaba otra opción, tendría que ceder a hacer lo que su tío le pidiera.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres, Madara?- preguntó con frustración Itachi

-Así me gusta, tranquilo, te prometo que mientras me obedezcas, no le diré a nadie, y seguirás con tu vida normal- respondió el mayor, para molestia del menor

-¿Y se supone que eso debe alegrarme?- preguntó con molestia e impotencia Itachi, ganándose una risa por parte del mayor

-Si, por que no es lo único que haré contigo. Te ayudare a olvidar esos malos pensamientos con tu hermano- respondió el Uchiha legendario, para sorpresa de su sobrino

-¿Y que harás?- preguntó curioso Itachi.

Y en respuesta, Madara lo empujo sobre la cama, y se sentó sobre su cadera, provocando un escalofrío en el menor.

-Así te ayudare a olvidarlo- susurró Madara, besando el cuello de su sobrino, quien abrió los ojos de par en par.

-¿Acaso enloqueciste, Madara? ¿Se supone que esto es mejor que lo que siento por Sasuke?- preguntó incrédulo y escandalizado el menor, provocando una risa en su tío.

-Clavo que saca otro clavo. Además… yo siempre eh querido hacerte el amor- respondió con cinismo Madara.

-Estás loco- dijo con desdén el menor, pero un poco sonrojado

-Tal vez, pero te prometo que te gustara, y que olvidaras a Sasuke- dijo Madara, besando el cuello del menor, sacándole suaves suspiros.

-Madara, yo no quiero…- Itachi se vió interrumpido de lo que iba a decir, por los suaves labios del mayor, que lo besó tierna y dulcemente, cosa increíble para el menor, quien correspondió el beso de manera igual manera, pero con un poco de torpeza, pues era su primer beso.

Ese beso se profundizó, cuando Madara mordió con delicadeza el labio inferior de Itachi, deslizando su lengua dentro de la boca del menor, probando el delicioso sabor de su sobrino, acariciando la lengua del menor con dedicación, provocándole cosquillas en la boca y estomago.

-¿Te gusto?- preguntó en un susurró el mayor, a lo que el ojinegro menor asintió, totalmente hipnotizado con el cariño de Madara, y con el dulce sabor de su boca. A lo que el legendario Uchiha sonrió.

-Y lo que viene, te gustara mucho más- dijo Madara, desamarrando la toalla de la cintura del menor, quitándosela y lanzándola lejos, provocando un enorme sonrojo en Itachi.

-Ma…Madara- llamó apenado el pelinegro menor.

"No sé que me pasa, no suelo comportarme así; pero es que no puedo contralarme, me da pena, pero admito que me gusta. Tal vez me equivoque con Madara" pensó avergonzado Itachi

-Tranquilo, es normal que te de vergüenza, pero no te preocupes, todo estará bien- dijo el legendario Uchiha

-Pero…- Itachi fue detenido por la mano de su tío, la cual acarició sin pudor su entrepierna, causando que el menor se removiera y gimiera fuertemente.

-Madara- gimió placenteramente el pequeño ojinegro

-Te dije que te gustaría- dijo Madara, depositando un corto beso en la boca de Itachi, para luego bajar su rostro a la erección que se encontraba entre su mano, provocando que su sobrino se sonrojara violentamente.

-Mada…- Itachi se vio interrumpido de nuevo, esta vez fue por los labios de su tío, los cuales se cerraron en torno a su hinchado glande, apretándolo con suavidad, pero provocándole enormes oleadas de placer…

-Aaaaahhhh…Madara…aaaaahhhh…mmmmgggg- gimió el pelinegro menor, y continuo gimiendo, ya que el mayor comenzó a restregar su lengua en la punta de la erección, acariciando y apretando el resto con sus manos; provocando que el menor se removiera y gimiera excitado.

-Ma…dara…mmmgggg…aaaahhh…nnngggg…aaaaaahhh- gemía Itachi, bastante apenado, pero dejándose llevar por su tío.

-Eres virgen; —aseguró— entonces lo que supuestamente pasó con ese chico en la secundaria, si era mentira, eras inocente- dedujo Madara, para sorpresa del menor, quien no creía que su tío siguiera pensando en eso.

-Le…les…aaaaahh…- Itachi trataba de hablar, pero el placer se lo impedía; así que el legendario Uchiha dejó la erección de su sobrino, para que el chico pudiera hablar.

-Les dije… que no era verdad… pero no me creyeron- dijo Itachi, entre suspiros, provocando que la pequeña sonrisa de su tío se ampliara.

-Eso me gusta; que seas virgen- dijo Madara, sonriendo de medio lado, para luego darle otro beso a su sobrino. Quien estaba sorprendido por lo que el mayor dijo.

-Bueno, sigamos- dijo el mayor, para luego volver a bajar su rostro, ante la apenada mirada de su sobrino.

Y así, Madara de nuevo comenzó a pasar sus labios por toda la extensión del menor, pasando su lengua, recorriendo por completo la dura erección, apretándola entre su mano, acariciando los testículos con la otra, introduciendo el palpitante miembro en su boca, rozándolo apenas con los dientes, provocando sensaciones inimaginables en Itachi, quien no podía hacer más que gemir.

-MADARA...mmmmgggghhh…aaaaaahhhh…m…MAS…mmmmm- gemía el menor, haciendo que el legendario Uchiha sonriera y moviera su mano de arriba abajo más rápido y que apretara más fuerte el duro pene de su sobrino; mientras que su boca se encargaba de saborear toda la hombría del menor: dando ligeras mordidas a la erección, cuidando no lastimar a su sobrino.

Itachi por su lado, gemía placenteramente, pedía más del gran placer que Madara le estaba proporcionando, y queriendo sentir más de ese placer, había comenzando a mover sus caderas, en un vaivén, embistiendo la boca de su tío, quien estaba por demás feliz de tener así al menor.

-Aaaaaahhh…Ma…Madara…mmmmgggg…aaaaahhh…Madara- gemía el menor, pero al entre abrir sus ojos, se dio cuenta de las embestidas que estaba dando, y si alguien creía que Itachi no podía estar más sonrojado, pues se equivoco…

El menor sentía su cara arder de pena, pero cuando Madara se dio cuenta de que su sobrino le miraba, le sostuvo la mirada, una mirada cariñosa que le decía a Itachi que no se preocupara y se dejara llevar; cosa que Itachi agradeció con una mirada apenada pero extasiada, así que dejándose llevar, el pelinegro menor continuo con su vaivén, mientras gemía el nombre de su tío.

-MADARA…mmmmggg…aaaahhh…es…pera…mmmm…ya…mmmggg… no aguanto…aahh- pidió el ojinegro menor, ya que le apenaba correrse en la boca del mayor.

El pelinegro mayor por su parte, solo sonrió y saco por un momento el miembro de su boca.

-No te preocupes, córrete sin pena- dijo Madara, para luego volver a introducir el miembro de su sobrino en su boca, y continuar como estaba, recibiendo los movimientos de cadera del menor, y apretando el resto de la erección, acariciando los testículos, los cuales estaban bastante duros.

Así que sin poder evitarlo más, Itachi sintió una corriente eléctrica recorrer su cuerpo y concentrarse en su miembro, provocándole un gran orgasmo, que lo hizo vibrar y sentir que volaba; derramando su semen en la boca del mayor, quien con placer degustaba tan exquisita esencia.

-Madara…mmmm…aaaaahh- gimió con suavidad Itachi, después de su orgasmo y acariciando los negros cabellos del mayor.

-MI Itachi- dijo Madara, para luego besar con pasión al menor, quien correspondió gustoso.

-Madara- llamó el menor

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó el legendario Uchiha, mirando a su sobrino

-D…dime… dime que me quieres- pidió apenado el hijo de Fugaku

-Claro que te quiero, eres mi pequeño- dijo con ternura el mayor, para luego darle otro beso en los labios al menor

-Gracias- dijo Itachi, una vez que el beso terminó

-Bueno, ¿te parece si seguimos?- dijo el legendario Uchiha, a lo que Itachi asintió

-Ponte en cuatro- ordenó suavemente Madara, a lo que su sobrino se sonrojo, pero obedeció y se puso en cuatro, un poco nervioso y bastante sonrojado.

-Tranquilo, no voy a lastimarte, tú solo relájate y confía en mí- dijo Madara, a lo que de nuevo el menor asintió.

Pero Itachi gimió suavemente, cuando sintió una cálida y húmeda lengua acariciando su entrada.

-Aaahhh- gimió Itachi, relajándose

Y Madara al notar que Itachi ya estaba dejando sus nervios, siguió acariciando con su lengua la virgen entrada, para luego introducir cuidadosamente la punta de su lengua, introduciéndola lo más profundo que podía, pero yendo lentamente para no lastimar a su inexperto uke, quien sintió muchas placenteras sensaciones al tener esa húmeda y cálida lengua en su interior.

Placer que se mezclo con un deje de dolor, al sentir como Madara introducía un dedo sin sacar su lengua, la cual había comenzado a moverse en pequeños círculos.

-Aaaah…Ma…Madara- gimió el menor, con un poco de dolor, pero echando su cadera para atrás, tratando de sentir un poco más de placer, porque aunque le dolía, Itachi admitía que también era placentero.

-Te sentirás mejor dentro de un momento, lo prometo- dijo el mayor, una vez que sacó su lengua de las entrañas de su sobrino, para remplazarla con otro dedo, sacando más gemidos entremezclados por parte del ojinegro menor.

-Tranquilo, todo estará bien- dijo el Uchiha legendario, besando la nuca de Itachi, bajando lentamente, besando toda la espalda del menor, lamiéndola como si de un gato se tratase, descendiendo hasta llegar al redondo y bien formado trasero de su sobrino, el cual apretó con una mano, mientras que su boca se encargo de besar y morder ese hermoso y deseable trasero.

-Ma…dara…mgggh…aaaahhh…mmmm- gimió apenado Itachi, al sentir como su tío se deleitaba con sus pompis.

-Jeje, tranquilo, es que tu trasero es hermoso, y me invita a hundirme en el- dijo roncamente Madara, besando al menor en el cuello, a la vez que introducía un tercer dedo en la virgen entrada, dilatándola más, causando un poco más de dolor en su sobrino.

Itachi, al sentir ese tercer digito en su cuerpo, dejó de mover sus caderas, y se quedo quieto, esperando un momento a que el dolor pasara, y el mayor al notar esto, también dejó quietos sus dedos, pues no quería lastimar a su uke.

-Estoy bien, Itachi- dijo Madara, besando al menor en los labios, beso muy bien correspondido.

-Tengo una…idea- dijo en un suspiro Itachi, a lo que el legendario Uchiha le miro.

-¿Qué idea?- preguntó con curiosidad el mayor.

Y la única respuesta que obtuvo, fue que Itachi se diera vuelta, para terminar en posición para un 69, cosa que aumento la excitación del Uchiha mayor.

Y aun que le apenaba a Itachi, decidió seguir, puesto que había sido su idea, y no solo eso, quería devolverle a su tío el placer que le había dado.

Así que con rapidez y maestría, el ojinegro menor le quito sus prendas inferiores a Madara, dejándolo desnudo, y dejando una gran erección a la vista, cosa que hizo sonrojar a Itachi, pero sin pensarlo dos veces, tomo el miembro duro y comenzó a masajearlo, apretándolo entre su mano derecha, subiendo y bajando lentamente, provocándole placenteros gemidos a su tío.

-Aaaaahh…mmm…así Itachi…aaaahhh…- gemía gustoso el Uchiha legendario, mientras con cuidado, volvía a introducir sus dedos, solo que esta vez, se metió el pene del menor, sacándole gemidos más placenteros que dolorosos.

-Mmm…aaaahhh…mmmm…- gemía Itachi, moviendo sus caderas de nuevo, pero controlándose y llevando su boca al hinchado glande de Madara, pasando su lengua suavemente allí, provocando descargas de enorme placer en el mayor.

-¿Te…mmmm…gusta?- preguntó el pelinegro menor, ganándose como respuesta lo siguiente…:

-Eres…aaahhh…magnifico…haces…mmm…un buen trabajo- dijo entre gemidos leves el hermano de Fugaku.

Y ante la respuesta obtenida de su seme, Itachi dio varios lengüetazos a la punta del miembro del mayor, obteniendo más gemidos; y como no quería esperar más, ni hacer esperar a Madara, el menor introdujo todo lo que pudo el pene de su tío en su boca, ganándose que el legendario Uchiha aumentara la velocidad de la felación que le estaba haciendo. Y así era como acallaban los gemidos, concentrándose en las duras erecciones que estaban en sus respectivas bocas, aun que dejando salir uno que otro gemido al sacar los miembros para respirar.

-Madara…aaaahhh…mmmmm…nnnnggg…ya…estoy…aaaahh…listo- dijo el menor, sacándose el pene erecto de su tío de la boca, sintiendo un poco de líquido pre-seminal saliendo del miembro del mayor.

-Esta…bien- jadeó Madara, para dejar que Itachi volviera a acostarse boca arriba, para luego colocarse sobre el.

-¿Seguro que estas listo?- preguntó el mayor, mirando a su sobrino a los ojos, quien sonrió de medio lado.

-Claro que estoy listo- respondió el ojinegro menor, abrazando al mayor con sus piernas, provocándole un suave jadeo al chocar ambas erecciones.

Así que Madara tomo su duro miembro, y lo llevó a la entrada del menor, empujando con suavidad y adentrándolo en el cuerpo de Itachi, quien jadeo por la sensación del gran pene de su tío dentro de su cuerpo.

-¿Te…duele?- preguntó Madara, conteniendo los gemidos que amenazaban con salir de su boca, al sentir tan cálido y estrecho lugar.

-No…aaaahh…m…muévete- pidió el menor, moviendo sus caderas. A lo que el Uchiha legendario no se hizo del rogar, comenzó a moverse suavemente, cerciorándose de no lastimar a su uke.

Itachi por su lado, jadeaba y gemía, ya no sentía dolor alguno, y es que su tío se había encargado de lubricar y dilatar bien su entrada; ahora lo único que sentía era placer, así que acompañó el movimiento del mayor, moviendo sus caderas al compás de Madara, y al hacerlo, escucho un sonoro gemido de aprobación por parte del mayor, quien de inmediato aumento la fuerza de sus estocadas, sintiendo como las entrañas de su sobrino se abrían para dejarlo pasar, sintiendo como en cada embestida, lo acogía una gran calidez y estrechez, la cual iba aumentando en cada fuerte y profunda estocada.

Hasta que Madara sintió como su pene era apretado con más fuerza, recorriéndole una gran ola de placer, y no solo a él, sino que sintió como el cuerpo que se encontraba debajo de él se retorcía de gran placer, y es que había golpeado el punto más placentero dentro del cuerpo de Itachi, y eso era muy profundo, por eso su miembro se había visto apretado de una manera exquisita.

-AAAAaaahhh…mmmmgggg…allí…aaaaaahhh…Madara- gimió desesperado Itachi, y con su rostro echo un poema de placer; lo cual le provoco una gran felicidad al mayor, así que volvió a embestir fuertemente, tocando una vez más ese placentero punto, así que a partir de allí, sus estocadas golpeaban ese punto, el cual los llevaba a ambos a una nube de placer.

-Aaaahh…Itachi…eres tan…cálido…aaaaahhhh…mmmmgg…tan estrecho…mmmmmgg…tan excitante- gimió el mayor.

-Aaaaaahh…mmmmgg… me gusta sentir…aaaahhh… tu dureza dentro…mmmmhhhh… me hace volar de placer… AAAaaaahhh… Madara- respondió el menor, gimiendo a todo lo que sus pulmones daban.

Y es que era un enorme placer, el cual sacudía con violencia ambos cuerpos, y aunque les hubiera gustado que durara más; ese placer estaba llegando a su final, y ambos lo sentían.

-AAAAAAaaah…Ya…mmmmmmgggg…no resisto…me…AAAAHHH…MMMMMM…me vengo- dijo dificultosamente Itachi, a lo que Madara respondió…:

-Yo…también…MMMMMGGGG…AAAaaahhh…nnnnnggg- logró responder el hermano de Fugaku, para luego besar en los labios a su sobrino, quien correspondió con gran hambre y pasión.

Y en medio de ese beso, una fuerte estocada hizo llegar a ambos al final, dándoles un gran orgasmo simultaneo, sacudiendo ambos cuerpos y que se arquearan como felinos, gimiendo el nombre de su amante.

-MADARA…AAAAAAHHHH- gimió Itachi, abrazándose a su seme

-ITACHI…AAAAAAAHHH- gimió Madara, recargándose en el antebrazo izquierdo y pasando su brazo derecho bajo el cuerpo de Itachi, abrazándolo así, y apegándolo a su cuerpo; sintiendo como un caliente líquido era derramado en su vientre y pecho.

Mientras que Itachi sentía la cálida semilla de su amante en su interior, lo cual le provoco una sonrisa en medio de sus jadeos.

-¿Te gusto?- preguntó Madara, también jadeando, mientras se levantaba un poco para salir del menor.

-Si. Espera- contestó el ojinegro menor, a lo que su tío le miro

-Que…quédate dentro- pidió un poco avergonzado Itachi, obteniendo como respuesta que Madara diera vuelta, terminando el menor sobre el y entre sus piernas.

Madara abrazó a Itachi después de haber dado la vuelta, y esto lo hizo para que el menor durmiera más cómodo y con su pene dentro, como se lo había pedido.

Y esta acción por parte del legendario Uchiha, hizo sonreír a Itachi, aparte de sonrojarlo.

-Dime que me quieres- pidió el pelinegro menor, con su cabeza recostada en el pecho de su amante.

-Te amo- declaró Madara, para sorpresa del menor, quien levanto su cabeza, para poder mirar a su seme a los ojos.

-Yo también Te amo- confesó Itachi, para luego acercar su rostro al de su tío y besarlo con cariño y dulzura; beso correspondido de igual manera por Madara.

Ya una vez que ese tierno beso dio fin, el Uchiha menor volvió a recargar su cabeza en el pecho de Madara; este por su lado, acariciaba con delicadeza la espalda y los sueltos cabellos de Itachi.

-Descansa Ita-chan. Todavía nos quedan tres días- dijo Madara, a lo que el menor sonrió, para luego cerrar sus ojos y quedarse dormido, haciendo sonreír al Uchiha legendario, quien minutos más tarde, acompaño a su sobrino al mundo de los sueños.

·_·_·_·_·_·_·_·_·

Continuara…

·_·_·_·_·_·_·_·_·

Te pido miiil perdón por tardarme y subir el fic hasta ahorita u_u desam13noaynessie

Es que tuve que salir el jueves y el viernes cuando llegue ya eran las 11:30 pm T_T Y hoy anduve todo el día en la calle, por eso lo subí hasta ahorita, pero yo nunca me olvido de una promesa ni de una amiga ;)

Espero y te haya gustado, *-* y pues solo fue el primer capi, tenía planeado que solo fueran 3 capis, pero creo que serán más :D

Pido perdón por mis faltas de ortografía u_u —espero no tener muchas, creo que no tengo más que una o dos xD—

Bueno, espero y te haya gustado amix ;)

Le pondré conti el viernes, ahora si sera será el viernes ^^U

Hay nos leemos, SAYO X3P


	2. Una extraña relación

"Un extraño amor familiar"

Cap 2: Una extraña relación.

·

·

·

Itachi despertó un poco adolorido, y sintiendo algo dentro de sus entrañas, y sin necesidad de ver, supo que era lo que se encontraba dentro de su cuerpo.

-Madara- llamó suavemente el menor

-Dime mi pequeño- respondió el Uchiha mayor

-Ejem —se aclaró un poco la garganta— ¿podrías…sacarlo?- pidió apenado el menor, lo cual le causo una pequeña risa a su tío.

-Esta bien- contestó sonriendo Madara, para luego sacar con cuidado su miembro del interior de Itachi, quien suspiro.

-Gracias- agradeció el ojinegro menor, sonrojándose un poco, y levantándose con cuidado del pecho de su tío, y quitándose de entre sus piernas, recostándose a su lado, bajo la mirada de Madara.

-¿Qué?- preguntó un sonrojado Itachi

-Eres tan hermoso- respondió el mayor, acercándose a su sobrino y besándolo en el cuello, sacándole un pequeño suspiro a su uke.

-Basta Madara- dijo el menor, para luego levantarse de la cama y dirigirse al baño.

-Que lindo paisaje- dijo el legendario Uchiha, al ver el trasero de su sobrino chorreando semen.

-Cállate- respondió Itachi, enojado y avergonzado.

-Jeje, me bañare contigo- dijo Madara, para luego levantarse también de la cama, provocando más sonrojo en el pelinegro menor.

-Como quieras- dijo el menor, tratando de sonar indiferente, lo cual desde luego, fallo

Y así, Itachi entró al cuarto de baño, abriendo la regadera, poniendo agua tibia, y metiéndose bajo el chorro de agua. Y en menos de unos minutos, el ojinegro sintió como alguien lo abrazaba por la espalda, y también sintió unos besos en su cuello.

-Madara- gimió Itachi, cuando su tío mordió un punto sensible en su cuello.

-MI Itachi- susurró roncamente el mayor, acariciando el estomago de su sobrino, bajando su mano y dejando que esta llegara a su destino… la entrepierna del menor.

Itachi gimió más fuerte, cuando sintió la cálida mano de Madara apretando su hombría, la cual comenzó a levantarse y endurecerse en la mano del legendario Uchiha.

-Aaahhh…Madara…aaaah- gimió el menor, a lo que su tío comenzó a masturbarlo lentamente.

-¿Te gusta?- preguntó Madara, lamiendo el hombro del menor

-Aaaaaahh…mmmm…si…- respondió Itachi.

Y como no le iba a gustar, si Madara lo masturbaba tan bien, y como si eso no bastara, estaban en la regadera, por lo cual el chorro de agua caía en el miembro de Itachi, provocándole más placer.

-Aaaaah…mmm…Madara…mmmmggg…- gemía extasiado el Uchiha menor, ante lo cual, el mayor sonrió y comenzó a masturbarlo más rápidamente; subiendo y bajando su mano, apretando un poco más el duro pene en su mano, obteniendo como respuesta, gemidos más sonoros.

-mmmmmggg…Madara…ya no… mmm…aaaa…aguanto- logró decir Itachi

-Córrete- dijo el mayor, besando el hombro de su uke, quien echo la cabeza hacia atrás, recargándola en el hombro de Madara, y gimiendo sonoramente, sintió como una ola eléctrica recorría todo su cuerpo, y llegaba hasta su erección, concentrándose allí, sintiendo como el orgasmo lo golpeo después, provocando un sonoro gemido y que el cuerpo de Itachi se tensara, y que comenzaran a salir chorros de semen de su miembro, los cuales iban a parar al blanco mosaico del baño.

Pero antes de que el menor se recuperara, Madara entró en su cuerpo de una sola embestida, provocándole una ligera ola de dolor y placer mezclados a Itachi.

-Aaaah…Madara…mmmgg…- gimió Itachi, tratando de replicarle a su tío la brusca entrada a su cuerpo.

-Discúlpame, Itachi…mmmggg…es que…aaaaahh…ya no…aguantaba más…aaahhh- se disculpó Madara, sujetando por la cintura a su sobrino, quien jadeaba y se recargaba con sus brazos de la pared.

-¿E…estas bien?... mmmmmh…aaah- preguntó el mayor, un poco preocupado, pensando que tal vez había sido muy brusco con Itachi.

-Aaaah…s…SI…aaahh- respondió Itachi, bastante excitado, y ya sin sentir dolor, sino sintiendo solo placer recorrer su cuerpo.

Mientras que el legendario Uchiha, al escuchar la respuesta de su sobrino, sintió como su excitación aumentaba de sobre manera; así que lo acorralo contra la pared del baño, y comenzó a embestirlo con fuerza, sintiendo como el cuerpo del menor temblaba; y escuchando los roncos gemidos del ojinegro menor, fue que comenzó a embestirlo salvajemente.

-Ma…MADARA…Aaahhhh…mmmmmggg…aaaaa…- gemía sonoramente el Uchiha menor, provocándole escalofríos a su tío.

-Espera, Madara…mmmmmgg- pidió en un fuerte gemido Itachi, a lo cual el legendario Uchiha se detuvo, jadeando fuertemente.

Y una vez que el mayor se detuvo, Itachi sacó el duro miembro de su interior, para luego darse vuelta y quedar frente a frente con Madara, quien pudo contemplar el sonrojado rostro del menor.

Y sin que algo más pasara, el pelinegro menor enredó sus brazos en el cuello de su tío, y comenzó a besarlo con pasión, restregando ambos miembros duros, provocándole gemidos ahogados al legendario Uchiha.

Madara por su parte, acariciaba la delgada espalda del menor, bajando sus manos hasta llegar al trasero de Itachi, amasando ese suave trasero, obteniendo también gemidos ahogados por parte de su sobrino. Y ya sin poder aguantarlo más, Madara levantó un poco a Itachi, y lo penetró dejándolo caer sobre su duro pene, pero sosteniéndolo de la cintura, y ante este acto, el menor abrazó con las piernas la cintura de su tío, dejando que este lo recargara contra el mosaico; por lo cual, Itachi sintió el contraste de la cálida piel del cuerpo de Madara enfrente suyo, y el frío del mosaico en su espalda, y este contraste le causo una extraña excitación.

-¿Te…gusta? AAAhhhh…- preguntó gimiendo roncamente el mayor, haciendo que cada parte del cuerpo de su sobrino temblara, pues Itachi amaba la ronca voz de su tío.

-ME…mmmgggg…aaaah…ENCANTA- gritó placenteramente Itachi, aferrándose más al cuello del Uchiha legendario.

-Er…eres tan…cálido…aaaahhh…mmmgggg…MI…Itachi- gimió con orgullo Madara, sujetando al menor con una sola mano, mientras la otra la llevaba a la dura erección de su sobrino, masturbándolo rápidamente, ganándose más gemidos de parte del menor, mordiendo fuertemente sin querer, el hombro de su tío, quien gimió mas fuerte, pero no de dolor, sino de placer.

-Ya…me…mmmggg…corro- avisó entre fuertes y placenteros gemidos Itachi.

-Y…yo igual…aaaahhh…ggggghhh…- contestó el pelinegro mayor, embistiendo más fuertemente al menor, quien sintió una fuerte corriente eléctrica atravesar todo su cuerpo, y llegar a su erección; sintiendo como un arrasador orgasmo lo sobrecogía, provocando que las paredes internas se cerraran entorno al duro miembro que se encontraba dentro de su cuerpo, provocando que después des dos embestidas más, su tío se corriera dentro de él.

Madara derramó su semilla en el interior del menor, y este a su vez, se corrió entre sus vientres, manchando sus pechos y estómagos.

-T…te amo, Madara- confesó apenado Itachi, sacándole una sonrisa al Uchiha legendario.

-Yo también Te amo, Itachi- respondió con calidez Madara, saliendo del interior del menor, a lo cual, el ojinegro menor, bajó sus piernas de la cintura de su tío, y puso los pies en el piso, sintiendo como sus piernas temblaban por su reciente clímax, así que se aferró al cuello del mayor.

-Tranquilo, yo estoy contigo- tranquilizó Madara a su sobrino, ayudándolo a mantenerse en pie, obteniendo como respuesta una sonrisa agradecida por parte del menor.

-Discúlpame- pidió apenado Itachi, al ver la herida que había echo en el hombro del mayor al morderlo.

-No te preocupes, fue excitante- dijo con una sonrisa el mayor, para luego darle un pequeño y corto beso en los labios al hijo de Fugaku, quien sonrió levemente.

Y ya en silencio y con tranquilidad, ambos hombres se bañaron; Madara bañando a Itachi, limpiando su cuerpo de todos los fluidos que lo manchaban, e Itachi haciendo lo mismo con Madara, limpiando con la esponja el cuerpo de su tío.

Y no pasado mucho rato, ambos Uchiha salieron de la regadera, yendo a vestirse para desayunar.

-Ya estoy listo. Iré a preparar el desayuno, tú sigue vistiéndote. Es normal que estés un poco adolorido, no te preocupes, tomate tu tiempo- dijo Madara, al ver como Itachi medía sus movimientos, dejando salir uno que otro gesto de incomodidad.

Así que el legendario Uchiha, sacó la ropa de su sobrino y la puso a su lado, evitándole así al menor, moverse más de lo necesario; y una vez que dejó la ropa al lado del pelinegro menor, Madara le dio un pequeño beso en los labios a Itachi, dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa después, para luego irse con rumbo a la cocina a preparar el desayuno.

Itachi agradeció mentalmente todo lo que su tío hacía, pero no podía dejar de pensar en algo, o más bien en alguien…

"Sasuke, me siento tan extraño haciendo esto con tío Madara, y no solo eso, sino que siento como si te estuviera traicionando. Sinceramente, siento que estoy igual que al principio. Perdido y sin saber que hago ni que sera de mí en un futuro" pensó un poco triste Itachi, para luego dar un gran suspiro, y seguir vistiéndose.

·

·

·

Madara colocaba la comida en la mesa…

Había echo hot-cakes, un poco de fruta, yogurt, una jarra de jugo, y una de leche. Ya estaba todo listo. Madara ya iba a ir a avisarle a su sobrino, cuando lo vió venir por el pasillo.

-Ya justo iba a ir a buscarte; ya esta todo listo- informó el mayor, dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa al menor, quien se ruborizó un poco.

-Que bien- respondió sonriente Itachi, para seguir caminando rumbo a la mesa, sentándose con cuidado en una silla, provocándole una pequeña risa a su tío.

-¿Qué?- preguntó el menor, con el ceño fruncido y un tenue rubor en sus mejillas.

-Nada, solo es que creo que te lastime un poco- contestó Madara, con un casi imperceptible tono de arrepentimiento en su voz.

-No te arrepientas ahora Madara, porque yo no lo hago; y no, no me lastimaste, tú mismo dijiste que es normal- respondió seriamente Itachi, causándole una sonrisa de orgullo al hermano de su padre.

-Eso quería oír —dio con orgullo— Quería escuchar esas palabras de tu boca, Itachi; porque yo no me arrepiento de nada, y no me hubiera gustado saber que tu sí, pero como era obvio… no me decepcionaste, por algo es que te amo- dijo orgulloso Madara, acercándose a un sorprendido Itachi, y besándolo en los labios, regalándole un cálido y tierno beso.

Y ante lo dicho por su tío, el menor sé quedo un poco sorprendido, pero por extrañamente, se sentía feliz de escuchar que Madara no se arrepentía, y se sintió totalmente lleno cuando sintió los cálidos labios del mayor sobre los suyos.

Así inicio un lindo y cariñoso beso.

"Tal vez… si sepa a donde va mi vida; y aun que esta es una extraña relación… Estoy feliz de que haya pasado" pensó alegre Itachi, enredando sus brazos en el cuello del legendario Uchiha.

-Bueno, Itachi. Desayuna, porque aun nos quedan unos cuantos días solos- dijo con voz ronca Madara, al separarse de su sobrino, sonriendo pervertidamente, provocándole un inevitable sonrojo al menor.

_·_·_·_·_·_·_·_·_

·Continuara…

_·_·_·_·_·_·_·_·_

Te pido mil disculpas por la tardanza Desam u_u pero puedo decir algo en mi defensa… Entre en depre T_T pero ya me siento mejor :)

Espero y te haya gustado este capi, aunque aun le falta mucho Lemon a esto ;)

Y pido perdón por faltas ortograficas ^^U errar es humano

Bueno, gracias a quienes leen n.n

Saludos. ¿Review? X3P


End file.
